Eren, estas borracho
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: es dia de fiesta, todos beben y celebran, eren esta ebrio y mikasa enojada con el, pero tras todo ese alchol, hay un sentimiento oculto y un eren tierno y sincero.


Eren, estas borracho.

**_NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ATTACK ON TITÁN, SOLO TOMO PRESTADO SUS PERSONAJES PARA REALIZAR ESTE FANFIC._**

Hola este es mi segundo fanfic, de ATTACK ON TITÁN, pueden revisar el primero que hice, se llama UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA.

Este es un oneshot MIKASA X EREN, narrador de primera persona concentrado en mikasa, la historia no esta ligada a ningún capitulo del anime, ojala les guste, las reviews son bien recibidas, ahora comencemos.

Estamos festejando, ya pasaron 3 meses y no hay señales de los titanes, estamos celebrando que el muro fue reconstruido, pero no bajamos la guardia, todos los cuerpos del ejército siguen entrenando y no volveremos a confiarnos, ahora hay cañones por doquier y nuestro numero ah aumentado.

Es la noche y las tabernas están todas abiertas, en las barracas todos celebramos, la cerveza corre como el agua, aunque algunos imbéciles ya están peleando, tch que imbéciles que son, si no toleran el alcohol no lo beban, ¡en fin! armin, eren y yo la estamos pasando bien.

Armin ah decidido invitar a sasha a una cerveza, ese niño se pone todo nervioso cuando la ve, que lindo que es, parece que le va bien con ella, puedo notar como ríen y platican. Mientras yo aquí con eren, pero como siempre el no me presta atención, como quisiera que se diera cuenta de lo que siento por el, pero su ego y orgullo parecen ser mas grandes, eso me provoca… golpearlo.

Golpeo a eren en el hombro, molesta con el, eso y porque no deja de hablar con la tipa esa hanji, como que fuera tan interesante, además ni siquiera es tan linda.

_ ¡oye! ¿Por qué me golpeas mikasa? Eren me mira de mala ganas como siempre, necesito buscar una excusa creíble.

_ estas bebiendo demasiado, recuerda que hay que estar alertas, esa es tu 6ta jarra de cerveza. Yo tomo un sorbo de la mía, no me gusta mucho la cerveza… pero la ocasión lo amerita.

_ Bah, estamos celebrando tonta, además me gusta la cerveza, es un gusto que no me puedo dar diariamente.

Yo acomodo mi bufanda y tiro la mirada a otro lado, es cierto que le gusta la cerveza, pero temo que se pase y se vaya con la tipa esa. _ como sea, no bebas demasiado, apenas son las 9, y sabes que odio ese olor.

_ oh bueno, si no te gusta te puedes ir, no te tengo atada ni nada por el estilo. Es más porque no vas y hablas con tu novio jean. Puedo notar un ¿sonrojo en la cara de eren? Bah, debe ser por la cerveza lo mejor será no ilusionarme.

_ ¿de que demonios hablas? No hay nada entre nos- me puso el dedo en la boca, parece que quiere silenciarme, ¡como detesto eso!

_ bla, bla, bla, no me interesa, lo mejor será que te calles, no me eches a perder la noche. Ahora si me disculpas estoy hablando con hanji.

_ ejem, ¿interrumpo algo erencito? Si lo deseas te puedo dejar a solas con mikasa para que hables con ella, parece que mi historia te resulta aburrida, jajajaja. Si, vete hanji, quiero estar sola con el, ¡estorbas puta!

_ Olvidalo, mejor vamos a caminar un rato y me sigues contando, además la música me aburre un poco. Nos vemos luego pesada. Se va, se va con esa, ¡ash te odio eren!, y mas odio que me revuelvas el pelo como si fuera una chiquilla estúpida.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, yo no bebí mas, solo me quede charlando con las chicas, estaban muy ebrias ya, al parecer era la única en la barraca que estaba sobria, al menos había mas gente sobria en la taberna de al lado, se escuchaba como trataban de disipar una pelea. Hace poco levi y los demás andaban buscando a eren, ya se retiraban, aparentemente solo levi estaba sobrio, ¡pobre! Tiene que lidiar con un escuadrón ebrio y un eren perdido… hablando de el, lo mejor será que lo busque.

_ Rayos, ¿donde estas eren? Parezco tonta hablando en voz alta, y mas tonta porque estoy buscando a eren, debería irme a dormir, no me importa lo que haga, pero… el simple hecho de pensar que esta con hanji… ash, lo voy a matar. _ ojala no se haya puesto mas ebrio en alguna de las otra tabernas

Mientras caminaba por las calles escuche unos ruidos, saque mu cuchillo, a estas horas y con la celebración deben andar rondando los ladrones, me acerque a un callejón, escuche unos… ¿gemidos? Me acerque mas y vi a… hanji. ¡Mierda! Hanji estaba siendo follada por alguien, me empezaron a salir las lágrimas _ ¡te odio eren! Murmure en voz baja, pero por alguna razón seguía viendo, con la esperanza de que no fuera el.

Después de unos segundos vi la cara del chico, para mi alivio no era el, era un recluta, sentí un gran alivio, el saber que no era eren me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. _ ¿Ahora donde diablos estarás eren?

Seguí caminando buscando a eren, no lo encontraba, después de unos segundos ya me estaba preocupando, ¿Qué tal si estaba peleando con alguien? Podría convertirse en titán estando ebrio y eso seria un problema.

Finalmente después de caminar tanto lo vi, estaba en un balcón, tenia ahora una botella y aparentemente seguía bebiendo, subí adonde el estaba, me acerque a el para hablarle y pedirle que debía ir a dormir.

_ eren, ya es tarde, es hora de irnos. Que peste, como odio ese olor, y el esa todo apestado, quisiera arrojarle un balde con agua y jabón, pero ni modo.

_ ¿ah? Mikasa, que haces aquí, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

_ llevo horas buscando por ti, me tenías preocupada, ahora vamos. Le tome la mano para tratar de regresar.

_ bah, no iré a ningún lado, siéntate con migo, mira que lindo esta el cielo. Se sentó en la banca que había y puso la botella aun lado, parece que estaba vacía.

_ No hay tiempo, levi y los demás estaban buscando por ti, será mejor que te vallas. Ash, hazme caso eren, no quiero que ese imbécil te golpee.

_ ¿te eh dicho alguna vez lo linda que te miras cuando te preocupas por mi? Me miro y me dio una dulce sonrisa, similar a cuando éramos niños.

_ ¿q-que? Es oficial, haz bebido demasiado. Me siento a la par de el, se que esto tomara tiempo, es normal que los borrachos digan incoherencias.

_ No mucho, en realidad yo solo bebí la mitad, fue hanji quien se tomo el resto y me quede con la botella vacía, jajajaja pensaba en devolvérsela. Luego vino ese niño… como se llama… ah si… John, se fueron juntos y me dejaron aquí, de seguro están "experimentando"

_ Y valla que si, menudos experimentos. Balbucee mientras solté un suspiro y miraba al cielo, el tenia razón, la noche estaba linda, el cielo estrellado se miraba tan pacifico.

_ Mikasa yo…

_ ¿que pasa eren?

_ perdón por haberte hablado así en la barraca, supongo que fue culpa de el alcohol, pero aun así, no debí tratarte así, se que tu te preocupas por mi y solo quieres cuidarme. ¿Será posible? Eren disculpándose conmigo… pero es una disculpa de esas cuando esta ebrio, de seguro lo olvidara en la mañana.

_ S-si, no hay problema, acepto tus disculpas. Yo tampoco debí molestarte, supongo que a veces me porto aburrida, jaja. Me sonroje un poco, aunque pude notar su sinceridad en sus palabras, finalmente se trago su orgullo, ¡se ve tan lindo cuando se disculpa!

_ bien, habiendo dicho eso, regresemos, estoy muy lejos de la casa donde están levi y los demás, así que creo que me quedare a dormir contigo jejeje.

_ ¿estas loco? Eso no es correcto, nos meteremos en problemas. Me apene terriblemente, de por si no íbamos a hacer nada malo, p-pero en su estado actual cualquier cosa pasaría.

_ jajajaja, tranquila, tranquila, hoy es día de festejo, dudo mucho que ah alguien le importe, además si te hace sentir mejor, dormiré en el suelo. Debes estar bromeando, pero tienes razón, no hay nada de malo si dormimos juntos… bueno no "juntos, juntos"

_ creo que tienes razón, como sea mejor vámonos. Le agarre la mano y caminamos juntos a mi cuarto, le tuve que ayudar, casi no podía caminar, y ese maldito olor tan cerca de mi.

Caminamos varias cuadras, por donde pasábamos observábamos algunos reclutas y oficiales, caídos por lo borracho que estaban, eren y yo nos reíamos, era una suerte que el no estuviera en ese estado y mucho menos yo.

Finalmente, entramos al edificio, le dije a el que entrara en mi cuarto, me fui a chequear si las chicas estaban dormidas, todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, lo que significaba que estaban dormidas, pero la de sasha estaba abierta, me asome y vi que… ¿que veo? ¡Es armin con ella! Diablos, quien diría que llegaría tan lejos, jajaja es obvio que ya no es un niño tímido, solo me siento mal por la cocinera, cuando sasha tiene sexo le da un hambre terrorífica, ojala no se coma a armin jajaja.

Entre a mi cuarto y cerré con llave, suspire de alivio ya que nadie se dio cuenta, me voltee y eren estaba sin camisa y con solo su pantalón en la cama como si nada. _ ¿p-pero que? Oh no eren, ¡al suelo ahora!

_ Pff, ni creas que dormiré en el suelo, solo lo dije para que te tranquilizaras, ahora ven a la cama y duérmete, ¿no tenias sueño?

_ Ash, ¡pero que testarudo eres! Como sea, ya que estas ahí, me cambiare en el baño, solo duérmete y quédate en tu lado, no quiero ese olor tan cerca de mí, ¿entendiste?

_ Si, si como digas. El se dio la vuelta y quedo con la cara viendo a la pared.

Entre al baño, me desvestí y me puse mi vestido para dormir, deje mi ropa en una canasta, y salí, no me tomo mas de 5 minutos, salí del baño y me tope con… ¿solo sus bóxers? Me quería desmayar, mi cara me ardía, me puse roja, roja y ni hablar de cómo me palpitaba el corazón.

_ ¿¡que demonios haces eren!? Ponte tu pantalón.

Eren se sentó en la cama y se cruzo d brazos y pies _ ¡ni hablar!, esta haciendo un terrible calor, además me los quite porque derrame un poco de cerveza en mis pantalones y… dijiste que no te gusta ese olor… así que lo hice por ti.

Ay Dios, la combinación perfecta, esta casi desnudo y lo hizo por mi, esto debe ser un sueño… lastima que no esta del todo consiente, ni modo, me calmare. _ Solo... mantente en tu lado.

Y al fin, me tire en mi cama, estaba cansada, pero no me iba a dormir como si nada, tenia a eren con migo, mi respiración se agito terriblemente, la cama era grande pero aún así, sentía como si fuera solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo pasara entre nosotros, una parte de mi lo deseaba, pero otra parte de mi no estaba tan segura.

Me volteaba de un lado a otro, finalmente me quede boca arriba mirando al techo, eren parecía estar dormido, seguía mirando hacia la pared, pude apreciar su espalda, estaba llena de algunas cicatrices, ese hijo de puta de levi le había golpeado varias veces, su regeneración tardaría en ese punto, pero… no le quedaban tan mal, lo hacían ver sexy y ese trasero, ¡Dios tranquilízate mikasa! no deberías estar pensando en eso, pareces una psicópata sexual.

_ si tan solo te dieras cuenta de cuanto me gustas. Murmure en voz baja mientras observaba a eren.

El se dio vuelta y en segundos estábamos cara a cara, ¿será que me escucho? Me acaricio la mejía suave y delicadamente, su mirada fija en mi, parecía como si planeara hacer algo… ¿pero que? _ ¡cierra los ojos!

_ ¿que? ¿P-para que? Que te pasa eren, que tramas.

_ ¿confías en mi oh no?

Trague en seco, estaba nerviosa _ s-si, confío en ti.

_ entonces cierra tus ojos mikasa, por favor. Su vos tan suave y gentil, me derretía con tan solo oírlo.

Cerré mi ojos, no se que me impulso pero lo hice, después de unos segundos sentí el calor de unos labios en los míos, era un beso… pero no un beso cualquiera… un beso de eren, finalmente… ¿será que mi sueño se haría realidad?

Me acomode y quede de costado junto con eren, el me besaba tan cariñosa y tiernamente, pese a estar tan cerca el hedor a licor no me molestaba ya, sentí sus manos envolviéndome en un abrazo, podía sentir como delicadamente me acariciaba el cuerpo al igual que mi rostro, estaba tan feliz, no proteste y deje que el me tocara.

Finalmente se detuvo, yo abrí mis ojos y lo mire, me sonreía tan amablemente, yo estaba tan sonrojada, lo podía sentir, cuantas veces había soñado con este momento y estaba sucediendo.

_ Se porque me golpeaste en la barraca.

_ ¿a-a que te refieres?

_ ¿estabas celosa verdad? Me acariciaba suavemente mis labios mientras me hacia la pregunta, obvio que estaba celosa.

_ para ser sincera… si, estaba celosa, no tolero cuando hablas con otra chica. ¿Tolerar? No soporto ni que te miren.

_ eres tan linda mikasa, yo no tengo ojos para nadie mas que tu. Me miraba tiernamente mientras besaba mi frente.

_ Se que cuando amanezca olvidaras esto. Me entristecí, era obvio que todo esto pasaba por su estado actual, si el estuviera sobrio jamás hubiera pasado esto.

_ ¿por que lo dices?

_ estas ebrio eren, solo por eso estas haciendo esto, si estuvieras sobrio jamás hubieras dicho ni hecho esto.

_ te equivocas. Me sonríe maliciosamente

_ ¿de que estas hablando?

_ solo cuando bebo, tengo el valor para hacer o decir algunas cosas, así que digamos que en este momento mi orgullo y ego están de vacaciones jeje. ¡Al fin lo admitió, bueno al menos es sincero!

_ no te creo. Una vez mas mis ojos se entristecen a pesar de sus palabras.

_ Que mal, pero… ¿si hago esto me creerías? No se como pero en un parpadear lo tengo encima mío, sin camisa y solo con su bóxer, debo estar soñando y si no, entonces estoy en el cielo.

_ ¿q-que planeas hacer?

_ demostrarte que mis palabras si valen, y demostrarte que si soy sincero.

Me planto un beso, me beso tan apasionadamente, como nunca imagine, estaba enloquecida, disfrutaba esto y solo podía decir que no quería que se detuviera. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, metió su mano por debajo de mi vestido de dormir, sin percatarme ya me estaba tocando los pechos… era una sensación… tan… agradable.

Me abrió la parte superior y me besaba el cuello, me daba unos mordiscos, yo solo daba leve gemidos ahogados, no quería que nadie me oyera, pero aun así no pude contenerme. Me lamia los pezones, y los mordía, no sabia como había adquirido esa técnica, parecía… tan profesional… ¡al carajo! No me importa como lo hace, simplemente me fascina.

_ eren… yo… eh esperado por este momento.

_ Yo… también… el solo hecho de verte… me vuelve loco… tu me encantas mikasa… siempre me has fascinado. Cuando dijo lo ultimo sentí su mano en mi intimidad, me acariciaba con sus dedos, estaba tan mojada… nunca había sentido algo así.

_ Espera eren… yo… ah… aun soy… virgen. A este punto ya no quería serlo, mi cuerpo ardía.

El se detuvo y me miro fijamente mientras me seguía rozando y jugando con mi intimidad. _ Lo se, si no estas preparada, lo entiendo. No te preocupes mikasa, no hare nada que tú no quieras.

Aun después seguía jugueteando con migo, me rozaba y hacia círculos, luego me volvió a besar en vista que me hacia soltar uno que otro gemido y pujido, joder estaba tan excitada hasta que… yo… se puede decir que sentí un calambre en mi cuerpo, y en mi intimidad, sentí como si algo saliera de mi y una relajación total, como si un peso se me quitara de encima… ¿acaso… yo había acabado?

_ acabaste ¿uh? Al menos pude lograr eso. Me miro fijamente con una mirada tierna,

Quede exhausta, estaba tan complacida, jamás había sentido algo así, a pesar de haberme masturbado por mi cuenta, esto fue lo mejor, eren logro darme una sensación tan agradable y lo mejor fue, que no paso a mas… al menos no ahora, no estaba lista aun.

_ s-si… estoy… agotada…eren… eres el mejor.

_ no digas eso, ahora descansemos. Me dio un beso en los labios, se bajo de mí y nos acurrucamos.

Después de tan agradable experiencia, nos quedamos dormidos, todo salió bien, fue la mejor noche, tenia a eren solo para mi y nadie mas y sabia que me quería, no solo eso, me lo demostró, solo espero que sus palabras no se esfumen con el amanecer.

Finalmente el sol comenzaba a penetrar en mi cuarto, por la intensidad, podría decir que eran las 6.00AM. Me percate que estaba aun con eren, me tenia abrazada, yo tenia my pijama abierta, ¡ya recordé! Lo que paso anoche, eso lo explicaba todo, lo miraba y estaba tan contenta, pero ahora solo esperaba que el despertara, para poder ver su reacción.

Finalmente despertó, solo me miro, pero no sonrió o dijo ninguna palabra, observo el cuarto como extrañado, se las ingenio para colocarme en la cama y liberarse de mi, yo aparentaba dormir.

El entro al baño y se encerró, yo me senté y ya estaba muy enojada y decepcionada de el, sabia que lo que paso ayer en la noche quedaría en puras palabras vacías, ni un hola, buenos días o un ¿Qué carajos paso? Nada.

El salió del cuarto, se había lavado la cara, yo no lo observe, estaba molesta. _ ay que resaca, creo que me excedí un poco.

_ ¿parece que eso es lo único que te importa no? Me abrochaba mi pijama

El como si nada vino, se sentó cerca de mí, y me beso. ¡No lo podía creer! En plena luz del día y con sus 5 sentidos. _ buen día mikasa, te dije que mis palabras si tienen peso.

Awwww eso fue tan romántico, te adoro eren no lo olvidaste. _ ¿l-lo recuerdas todo?

_ te dije en el balcón que no estaba tan ebrio, hanji se tomo casi todo ella sola… disfrute mucho lo que hicimos anoche ¿y sabes que? Cuando estés preparada quisiera hacerlo contigo.

Mi corazón parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho, era imposible pero estaba sucediendo, finalmente eren sabia lo que sentía por el y lo mejor, es que sentía lo mismo por mi. _ te amo eren, eres el único chico para mi. Le abrase fuertemente

El me abrazo y me tomo las manos, me las beso gentilmente _ y yo a ti, mikasa, siempre te ame.

Nosotros concluimos con un apasionado beso, nos miramos y luego sonreímos. Ya era hora de prepararnos, ambos nos bañamos y nos vestimos, tome mi bufanda para ponérmela y salimos del cuarto para ir a la cafetería, pero nosotros no éramos los únicos que tuvieron algo de "afecto" del cuarto de las chicas salían varios chicos, todos tenían una terrible resaca y parecían algunos de ellos y ellas confundidos.

Pudimos ver a armin salir del cuarto de sasha todo despeinado y con su uniforme algo desgarrado, ¡Dios que fue lo que le paso!

_ ¡eeeehhhhh! E-eren, m-mikasa, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_ yo estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo, ¿con quien tuviste diversión eh armin? Eren le miro maliciosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_ ¿yo? B-bueno yo… verán fue muy gracioso jejeje. El obviamente estaba nervioso y consternado diría yo.

Finalmente apareció sasha como un gato y atrapo a armin _ hoooollaaaa lindo rubio.

_ ¿lindo rubio? Ambos exclamamos muy sorprendido y extrañados a la vez.

_ oh si, este niño esta lleno de sorpresas, me dejo con un hambre terrible… oh mikasa, picara mira que tú también tuviste acción jajaja.

Ash, lo que me hacia falta, tener que soportarla. _ no es lo que piensas degenerada. Me sonroje terriblemente ¿degenerada? Yo me corrí a manos de eren no tenia autoridad moral, pero que diablos.

_ Eh sasha, te vez hambrienta, que te parece si tu y armin van y comen algo, además habrá café para la resaca. Eren interrumpió nerviosamente, tratando de hacer que se fueran de aquí.

El estomago de sasha rugió tan fuerte que todos lo oímos, y sus ojos le brillaban cuando escucho la palabra comida. _ Tieeenes razooonn, iremos a comer algo, ven tigre dejemos solos a los tortolos, adioooosss. Sasha se retiro velozmente jalando a armin como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

_ Adiós, me cuentan luego lo que pasooooo….

Finalmente se fueron, eren y yo salimos y nos dirigíamos al comedor también, mientras caminábamos tome el brazo de eren, no había razón alguna para no hacerlo, todo termino tan bien, y pensar que creía que el estaba borracho, carajo eren eres buen actor. Pero aun así ahora eres solo mío, mío y de nadie más, que todos los sepan, ahora ya no me importa, es mas hasta lo puedo gritar TE AMO EREN.

FIN

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERLO LEIDO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SOY FANATICO DE ESTE ANIME Y LA VERDAD EREN Y MIKASA SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA, ADEMÁS ¿QUIEN NO AMA A MIKASA? ESTAN LINDA GRRR. EN FIN HACER ESTO DESDE UN PUNTO DE VISTA FEMENINO ME VALIO INFIERNOS, PERO CREO QUE LO LOGRE. ME ESMERE MUCHO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y ADIOS BAAAAYY XD **


End file.
